Gamble Love
by RyansGrl
Summary: Riely Carson: LAPD, Best Friend, SWAT member, Lover of Gamble!Almost the same as movie just a little twisted!
1. Banking on it

Disclamer- I only own Riely, nothing else!

CM- This is new for me, I usually write Wrestling ff. Just so you know ahead of time Riely is replacing Sanchez!

**

* * *

****The Bank**

Riely Carson quietly layed against the wall of the California bank. She held her knee close trying not to show her pain. She looked around waiting , she knew they would be there soon.

Thoughts

Where the hell are they, come on, I am gonna kill them.

End thoughts

There they where, Riely watched trying not to draw attention as her close friends came throught a tile in the ceiling. When they positioned themselves correctly Riely gave them the signal 1...2...1 ! Riely watched as the shot was set up trying not to make a sound. Bang! the shot was made, at that moment Riely wanted to pull the gun out of her boot and take out the robbers but knew she couldn't. She carefully moved out of the aqward postion she is and waited for the S.W.A.T officers to clear the place. When the bank was emptied of suvillians and the robbers, Riely tryed to stand up but could't because of the slight damage to her knee. She was about to hit the ground from her loss of balance when from behind her came two S.W.A.T officers who carried her out.

**LAPD Offices, California**

Brian Gamble and Jim Street sat outside the office of Captain J. Fuller. While waiting to be evaluated they were approached by fellow officers.

" Good luck in there, " said one officer.

" Any good officers know what you did out there was right, " said TJ.

Street and Gamble paying some attention responded normally.

" Hey Jim, Hey baby, " said Reily holding a crutch under one arm.

" Hey Riely, " said Street.

" Rieles , " said Gamble grabbing his girlfriend and kissing her affectionately.

Riely laughing and finally pulled away, " Are you ready, " she asked.

" Always, " said Gamble.

Street gave her a nod.

" Street, Gamble, Carson, get in here, " said the sergeant.

**In Fuller's Office**

" Do you have any idea what you did, This woman is suing the city for millions, " Fuller went on rambling, Riely missed most of it.

" Officer Carson, What happened in the bank , " said Fuller.

" I don't see how that matters Captain, " said Riely.

" Just answer the question, " said Fuller.

" During that robbery I was a suvillian so what I saw in there doesn't matter. Because had I been a suvillian what I have to say would be voided, " said Riely angrily.

" Are you really willing to risk your job just for him, " said Fuller pointing to Brian ( Gamble ).

" You know what, Fuck You, " said a pissed off Riely. Unable to take the sight of Fuller, Riely left the office.

**The Locker Room**

Riely was sitting down in the Locker Room when she heard an arguement. At first the words where muffled, she moved closer to see. Riely did not like what she saw.

" Fine you wanna sit around here and be Fuller's bitchgo right ahead. Go right on ahead. Cause i can't do it.," said Gamble throwing his badge to street.

" You did this to yourself, " said Street throwing the badge back.

Pissed Off Gamble advanced towards Street and said something Riely couldn't hear. By now she didn't know what to think. Then Gamble smashed Street's head against some glass. Riely decided to wait until Gamble was gone to move. After he left she came out from behind the locker and but a cloth to Street's head to stop the bleeding.

* * *

CM- It's short I know, buthave to make sure someone will read it! So please R&R 


	2. The fight

OTHlover04 - Thanks for reading and reviewing

Kim - thanks too

CM- Sorry it took so long school is killer these days.

* * *

**The Fight**

Riely pulled up into the drive way and walked into her small house. She opened the door to see Gamble's jacket on the chair. She took of her coat and placed her keys on the table and walked into her room. She saw Gamble sitting on the bed with his hands over his face. Riely walked up to him and kneeled on the floor infront of him.

" Hey," she said.

There was no answer so she pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and they got closer and closer. He pulled her up on the bed next to him and she slipped off his shirt then he pinned her to the bed. At first it was playfull but he started to hurt her.

" Brian, that hurts " Riely said.

He ignored her, " Brian. "

Still he ignored and went on. Agitated Riely struggled to get free and finaly she did. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and bravely spoke.

" I don't know what happened with you and Jim, but that isn't funny, " she said trying to stay calm.

He looked angrily at her, " What the hell is that supoosed to mean. "

" It means when I say stop, I mean stop, " she said building power.

" I'm sorry I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to have any fun, " he answered.

" Fun, fun that's what your calling it, " said Riely pissed.

Gamble's temperature started to raise and he smashed her picture frmae on the floor.

" Get out, " Riely managed to say over powering her fear.

" What? " he said.

" I won't have you in my house like this, get out ! "

He stormed out of the room a busted open the window near her door. Riely waited for it and heard his car leave. She broke down crying on the floor full of fear and heartbreak.He had never acted that way around her, Brian had never treated her that way. When she managed to get up she walked over to the broken picture frame. By then Jim had already arrived trying to calm her down, at the moment he was fixing her window. She picked up the glass then the picture. It was her favorite, her and Gamble's first Christmas together. Carelessly she kept picking up the glass and cut herself. Jim walked in and took her to the bathroom to wash the blood off of her hand. Jim bandaged it and held her close as she cried into his chest.


	3. The Course

C4E- thanks for reveiwing here's the next chapter.

* * *

6 months later

Riely unpacked her last box, she slid the picture of Gamble into a drawer and took the ring off of her finger. She slipped it on a chain then around her neck. The thought of what he did made her mad so she walked into her work out room and began punching and kicking the shit out of her punching bag. When she finally stopped she was sweating, she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She unwrapped the towel from her fit body and slipped on the navy suit which made her a walking target, a street cop ! She loaded her gun and slipped it into the hollister , her flashlight, night stick and lastly her pepper spray. She got into her car and drove off the the LAPD offices.She parked her car and walked into the building, she put her sun glasses to the top of her head and slid her time card into the slot.

" 8:00, right on time," she said.

she walked through the building to her locker.

" Good morning boys, donuts! " she said placing a box on the table.

She walked down the hallway when she heard a voice from behind her.

" Carson, Fuller wants to see you," said his secretary.

Riely rolled her eyes and headed towards her locker.

" Immediately," said the secretary rudely.

Riely gave her a fake smile and flipped her off as she headed towards Fuller's office. She knocked on the door to the office.

" Come in," said Fuller.

Riely opened the door to see Tj standind thier and she knew what it meant. Running training all day outside in the 87 degree weather.

" No," she said.

" Carson you have no choice," said Fuller.

" TJ can run it by himself," said Riely.

" But it is so much better with you thier," said Tj.

" I am a street cop not some damn teacher," said Riely.

" Run the program or give me your badge," said Fuller.

Riely reluctantly agreed and walked out the door. She headed over to the gun cages where she knew something thier could cheer her up.

" Good Morning sunshine," said Jimmy.

" Do you ever sleep? " she asked him.

" Becareful she looks like she might kick your ass," said Jim's friend.

" don't worry I have got that saved for someone special," she said.

" What can I get you," said Jim.

" give me a sniper," she said.

" Oh, training? " said Jim.

" Unfortunately," she said.

" with TJ," said his partner.

" Now remember, your shoting Tj not targets, i mean targets not Tj," said Jim.

Riely started to laugh and looked at street, " your lucky thier is cage between us! " she said walking away.

She took seven trainees to the roof and set them up.

" The most important part of being a sniper is not being seen. Now thier are seven trainees on the ground. Individually your job is to set-up and hit officer McCabe without being seen." she said.

" okay one by one there will be a sniper, your job is to take them out before they get me out," sid Tj.

The first course went well and Tj deciding to be a smart ass shot at Riley when the trainees left. She ducked down and disappeared the was standing right behind him gun to his head.

" You ever shot at me again, I'll kill you" she took the paintball gun and shot him in the back of the leg.

Tj got up and walked over to the group of the guys to compete in a bet. He was going up against an older officer who Riely thought was Hondo. The first person lost to Tj but he walked over to Street who next went up against Tj. This time Street emerged victorious much to Tj's dismay. Riely came up to the side of Jim and took off his sunglasses.

"nice, but I can do better," said Riely.

" You think so," said Jim.

" I do," said Riely.

" well then let's see," said Jim.

Riely and Jim stood on the line and set up. The guys behind them watched on interested at the show. Riely and Jim where perfectly synchronized all the way through, down to the last shot. Jim and Riely waited for the administer to speak the verdict.

" Draw," he said.

" That's not better," said Jim taking back his sun glasses.

" It's not worse either," she said smirking.

" Give me those," said Jim taking his sunglasses.

" Hey," said Riely chasing him.

* * *

C4E- Sorry it's so short but i decided you deserved an update. R&R nex chappy is recruiting the team. 


	4. Recruits

Hc: I took forever so i apologize for every day it took but here is your update

Disclaimer: I only own Riely, nothing else!

* * *

Sgt. Hondo flipped through the hundreds of files of possible SWAT officers. Just one more he thought to himself. He pulled out one thicker than most of the rest.

" Lt. Carson, Riley. Army Reserve , Martial Arts expert, college graduate in law enforcement, expert Sniper " Hondo said," Not bad Carson. Psych Evaluation: Accomplished several life threatening acts possibly suffering from OCD. Currently seeing department shrink"

" Well Lt. Carson let's see what your made of," sad Hondo to himself.

Hondo walked out of the room and looked to the secretary.

" Where can I find lt. Carson," said the Hondo.

" The gym sir," said the aged secretary.

" Thanks," said Hondo.

He headed towards the gym where he saw a large group of officers huddled in a circle around two fighting in the middle.

" My money is on Carson," said the officer standing next to Hondo.

" Mines on Reeves," said the guy to Hondo's left.

" Excuse me," said Hondo moving closer.

" No wonder this guy is seeing a shrink he is getting his ass kicked by her," said Honda looking at the thin women.

With the final blow the man was laying with his back on the mat. A bunch of money changed hands as Hondo moved forward and looked down at the man.

" Lt. Carson," He said looking down.

" Yes," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see the young women wiping sweat from her face.

" Lt. Carson," he said confused, " Armed reserve, martial Arts expert, Sniper ? "

" In the flesh, Can I help you Lt. Hondo," she asked.

" Your really Lt. Carson," he said in disbelief.

" Yes, no disrespect sir but what the hell do you want? "

" Oh yeah, Still interested in SWAT ? " he asked.

" No, I'm here for perks I like kicking ass," she said sarcastically.

" The dept. is starting a new team are you interested ? " he asked.

" Yeah," she replied.

After a couple minutes of conversation Hondo went on recruiting, McCabe and Street. Riely headed home excited about her new job.


	5. Memory training

Thank You to All of my Reviewers I am so greatful and Sorry it's been for ever since I updated.

* * *

Riley woke up early the next morning as she loaded her truck preparing for the long day of SWAT trainning. She was pulling out her old training uniform when there was a loud thud on he floor. She bent down to see what is was to be faced by the gold badge inscribed with six painful letters: _GAMBLE._

She felt unease as her body tensed from the memories of only a few months ago. She wasn't even close to over Gamble and she had tried everything to put him from her mind but it hadn't worked. Refusing to dwell in her past she threw the rest of her things in her truck and headed to the training facility.

When she arrived with her plethera of weaponry, she carried her bag into a small room to see what she thought was the rest of the team. She looked around...Boxer, Street, Tj and a new guy. At the time Street had been about to fight with Boxer and the new guy as holding them apart.

"Just let it go Street," said Riley sitting down.

Jim turned around shocked to see Riley at the trainning camp.

"Who let Princess Crazy in?" asked TJ eating popcorn with his feet rested on the table.

"They need someone to do the job right when you screw up TJ," she replied.

The room erupted with laughter as Riley took his popcorn.

"So what's going on Carson...Your Swat now?" asked Boxer.

"If I'm on my best behavior," she said with a smile.

Street laughed." Is there something I should know about this team?" asked the new guy.

"Yes, TJ is in love with Jim...Boxer is well...yeah...and I'm crazy...welcome to the family," said Riley with a look of honesty.

"Ok then, I'm Deke," he said introducin himself.

"Riley."

Sometime witin the next minute Hondo arrived and began to explain the requirements and expectations of SWAT. At that moment Riley couldn't keep herself from thinking about Gamble. Where was he? What was he doing? _Who _was he with?

It was 2 o'clock the first time Hondo had allowed the group any rest. They had ran miles, jumped hundreds of times and wasted alot of bullets. Riley muscles ached and her ears buzzed by then she was runnning off of adrenaline alone.

They arrived back at the presinct around 7 when Hondo informed them in 2 days they would take the terrorism test. If they passed the team was cleared and if they failed everyone was in trouble.

By then Riley's thoughts had been driving her insane with only two options, she headed to the shooting range. She took shot after shot with perfect aim and pecision when she sensed some one behind her. She turned swiftly, with the gun pointing directly at Street.

"I could have killed you?" she said pointing the gun down.

"What's up with you today? You seemed a little off?" said Street.

"I've just been thinking alot," she replied.

He gave her a caring look," Forget about him, we'll probably never see him again."

"Yeah, I just wish it would have ended differently, you know."

"Yeah, Come on," said Street wrapping his arm around her and walking away from the range.

She held herself close to his side her long hair brushing against his arm. Ever since the departure of Gamble, Riley and Jim had become friends...better friends than before.

"Are you hungry," he asked?

"Are you asking me out?" Riley wondered blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said his eyes searching for her answer.

She smiled sweetly"ok."

* * *

R&R pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee! 


End file.
